


The beloved of Death.

by Unholybirth



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholybirth/pseuds/Unholybirth
Summary: Most would approach the title of Arisen for Leisure, Would see it as a glorified sacrifice, as useless as the pawns they command and nothing to pay mind to.The most were wrong.A series of fluffy and smutty scenes about my Arisen Shi and the female beloved.This is my first time writing anything like this on my own so bear with me.  The first chapters are going to be fluffy ones with each girl and then the later ones will have the naughty.Also little hints to the anime...for those who notice..and could stomach it.
Relationships: Arisen/Quina (Dragon's Dogma), Main pawn/Selene, Male Arisen/Aelinore Biquard, Male Arisen/Madeleine, Male Arisen/Mercedes Marten, Male Arisen/Selene
Comments: 2





	1. Gold and red. (Male Arisen/ Quina.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanwork...Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> I tried at least.

The white sands of Cassardis were pale, the sea that hid monsters as most would warn children and fools about lapped at the beach and darkened it to a sickly gray. speckles of drifting crimson mixed in and dispersing. "By the maker..." A meek voice squeaks out from a woman dressed in white hugging a smaller body to her own in protection.

"Mama...He's hurt." A small hand reaches out to the prostrate body that's currently the source of red in the water. "Quina...he may be-" No sooner did the words leave her mouth than the small boy got to its hands and stood, blood dripping from his face from a cut. the sight incites a gasp from the pair. but shock fills the mother and awe in the daughter at his eyes.

"Gold...." Quina says with wonder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You...okay." A voice breaks the trances she found herself in. "Pray..forgive me?" Her eyes blink at him the smaller form turned big and the beach now the stone walls and floor of the house they're in. "Quina, are you ok?" She rubs her eyes, having been staring into the firepit. "Forgive me, I was remembering something from when we were little." Her blue orbs catch his visible gold one, dark hair hiding the now crimson one from view.

"Is..that so?" He kneels down and tends to the fire whilst looking at her. "What about?" His question earns a shy smile from her, the ground becoming interesting as heat rushes to her face. "How we met Cos..." This earns a slight tilt of his head despite facing away from her. "Oh?" He speaks in a monotone way that would appear rude to anyone who didn't know him.

"Yes, the first beating you took for me." Quina's voice was filled with the guilt she didn't mean to lace it with, The young man in front of her sighing before turning to her with an annoyed pout. "You are always too nice." Quina places her hands across her chest in a smug pose, lips pursed in a smirk with a cocked brow. "Says the man who stopped from his quest to find me in the Witchwood." 

This prompts a frown on the man's face. "Says the woman who went there to try and treat me." Quina's face doesn't change. "Says the man who got hurt trying to defend the village from a dragon." upon the last word coming out she flinches at the statement she said and looks away in shame. "S...Shi, I'm sorry." Gold widens only to roll as Shi sighs before chuckling, surprising the girl with the sound. "If any wound remains...you're the one hurt." He reaches out and rubs her head in an affectionate way.

"Sor...sorry." Her face reddens more at the gesture, him doting on her as if she were the younger of the two and he the older. "You could stand to be more selfish you know." He says it with a poke to her forehead before placing his hand to his chest, blue eyes following that hand and the scar that marks him as a hunter of the wyrm. "What could I ever be selfish for?" she says with more slur than intended, entering yet another trance. "Hmm.." He makes an expression as if in deep thought.

"No way for fish, no way for safety, and certainly not for gold." He chuckles again, the smirk on his face teasing in a childish manner. "Gold wouldn't be so bad..just not that kind." her fingers link in anxiousness. "What else kind of gold? alchemical?" Shi shrugs not catching her meaning. Quina shakes her head before reaching up to his face. "The gold right here." The soft-touch makes Shi melt into her palm, her warm hand against his cold skin. Fingers rubbing the scar from their first meeting.

"Master." A voice stops them, causing Quina to flinch and Shi to sigh once more, his neutral expression resembling a scowl returning. "Time for us to part ways?" She asks covering up the sorrow with mock enthusiasm. "Indeed, you'll be heading for the abbey you said?" Fastening and checking his equipment. "yes...I hope to find knowledge on your condition given by the dragon and, if not. Anything to aid you in your quest to hunt it."

Shi nods and with one last smirk walks past her. "If I make my way up there, I'll come and see you." He brushes against her in his passing, another teasing act. as he strides out of the humble home he has. "What I want...Selfishly." Quina says after he'd left. "What I want, how do you not know you?" She trails off before taking a breath.

She sighs and goes back to sitting at the firepit. "It's you..all.I ever wanted..is you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fool!" A rock flies towards the young unruly haired head of a boy that's drenched, the sting of the brine-infested water mixed with the cold air hitting him making him shiver in discomfort on top of the surging ache brought by the stone. "You think you're a scholar?" The daily routine was normal to him now, the stones they'd throw, the words they slew, and the ignored weepings that fell on deaf ears of the adults as he was tormented until his bullies got bored.

"Valmiro!" The young voice of Quina called him from the darkness of sleep and inspired a bit of vigor in his movement as he made to stand up as she slid slightly on the sand with the herb she brought in hand. "That...was a bad idea." He manages, bringing a smile towards the concerned expression of one of his only friends. "Take this, it'll help." Quina lowers it to his mouth, the scent already bringing him relief before his tongue even touches it.

"Now it's the two jests." Another voice resounds before a hard impact sound follows it, the two kids flinching as they were the target but instead, nothing comes. Daring to open her eyes to see the younger boy, the savior from the beach that one day looking at her with a bloodied cheek and a clenched fist as he turns towards the assailant. "...." Golden eyes focused on the child bully who tenses at his presence and look.

"Now it's the three freakshows, pray get more if you're scared to fight me on your own!" He taunts opening up his arms in a lofty challenge. the kicked-up sand in his face a reward before a clenched fist of a hand approaching it is the follow-up. Time slowed as it neared and Quina had just barely closed her eyes before fist met face and blood spewed from wailing in the fear of pain maw.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's DONE!" The voice she associated with his pawn brought her back, her hand put up in futile attempt of defense dropping as her blue eyes opened to see the scene before her. One ogre on the ground dissolving away and one with steel driven into its gaping mouth as it slumps over dead at the feet of its slayer. "Thank the maker, the Arisen.." Clarus exclaims from behind her on the ground where she was.

It all came back to her now, she and the eldest nun and mother superior of the abbey were out gathering flowers near dusk when they were pursued by an ogre. whilst her training did earn her some combat spells she had little chance against one let alone two ogres with a taste for female flesh. She acting on instinct defended mother Clarus from a fist that launched her into the former. The air and old memories had been knocked out of her. "No problem, I was glad to help." Shi nods his head before walking over and offering his friend a hand up to her feet. "just like when we were kids huh?"

The smile he gives her is one she remembers well, even the more bloodied parts of their childhood full of fights and accompanying Valmiro on adventures. Much, oh so much had changed. 

The small scars and scrapes from accidents, defending her and her late mother, his own adorable foolishness had turned into brutal wounds of battle with the reason for the change leaving one so important she dare not call it small.

His gold eyes, the oddity that became normal to all in the village were changed upon being made Arisen.

like the blood from his wounds....

Like his eyes when his parents were said to be dead...

his face when the buxom merchant came by in the past as a young woman in her bloom...

Red, one of those golden eyes..was red.


	2. Warmth and self doubt. (Male Arisen/ Mercedes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Shi share a special bond in court and battle, but often more than not in private as well.

"Pray, leave me be...I fear I will be well drunk into the night."

This was expected, this was told, this was even given support from the rare smirk he showed her but, the captain of the hunt asking not only how he was but bidding him seek Mercedes at the tavern as she'd be removed from the castle for drunken shenanigans. that was a surprise.

Here Shi was and, here she was. Ser Mercedes, slurring and spouting debauchery-filled insults at the man carrying her. "Stupid nobles, stupid dragons, stupid knights, stupid arisen." She helplessly wags and bats at him as a punished child carried to bed would. "Good night." Shi bid farewell to Arsmith and Nettie, dismissing the wink sent his way by the barmaid with a roll of his eyes.

"I will not, be coddled like...A princess!" Mercedes put as much assertiveness as she could into that statement. only for it to appear as a whine. "But you are a princess." Shi retorted with what could be taken as mocking if not for his matter-of-fact tone. "Retract..those words..." She huffed at him, face flushed from alcohol and his words.

The walk to the inn was calm save her insistent whines and complaints. The nerve, the absolute nerve she thought. The Arisen was truly a knight, a warrior, a hero, and above all else...better than her. Such skill and poise with disciplined eyes, hands, and feet, yet abhorrent and unique gear hefted upon his form, his trained body he shamelessly put on display with the formerly mentioned.

Then there was his..

"Hgh?..." A sound comes from him, feet stopping just before the doors of the inn, Mercedes looks up and behind her in confusion and slight annoyance, she then turns back to the ground only to see her hands, more specifically her hands on his derriere. the Belt on his waist that puts fear into his enemies accenting it greatly.

He doesn't say anything prompting her to try and squeeze it, then being heaved up and on his shoulder to keep her far from the rear end of his. Shi pushed open the doors of the union tossing a bag of gold to the desk as he went to toss Mercedes to the bed.

Aslam smiled and waved from where he was looking at a book, Meredith nodding at them as they came by. "ooh..bad day huh?" The chipper japing tone of the innkeeper with a mocking smirk and raised brow that turned to chuckles at the soft glare sent his way. dropping the knight onto the bed as gently as a drop could be. "Ah..you seek to disrobe and take me for the wench I am as well..." Mercedes slurs with a groan tries to kick at him. "No, I'm not letting you sleep in armor or something sharp."

The greaves and knee guards are first, once set aside he undoes her gauntlets. "Oh, surely?" Mercedes turns her head and crosses her arms. "Truly you jest, as if you hold me in high regard or care." She throws her head to the side with a pout. "You're just like everyone else, believing I'd make a better bed companion than a battle partner, a shrew better than soldier." Shi's expression goes from neutral to a cocked eyebrow and then frowns as he unties her cloak. "No, You're drunk and I don't trust you in this state to not make a mess out of yourself.."

A retort she had in the back of her throat dissolved at the sensation of his fingers brushing against her neck as he takes off the cloak of a knight in the wyrm hunt. She couldn't help but let out a labored breath at his touch, small and unintentionally it was. Slander, vile looks and sneers...oh these secrets of the court were more preferred than this. "I....you surely are a jester.." Unconsciously her hands raised to the last bit of armor on her form, the silver breastplate that showed her assets. "Though given your own state ser....tis only fair..."

Shi's eyes widened, probably wider than when the dragon flew into view. There he at least knew how to react and despite falling he proved himself to worthy of the dragon's challenge of hunting it through plunging its sword into its palm. but this, this was a whole different monster and despite it being a bawdy thought. This monster was seeking to be hunted with a different 'sword'

Mercedes on the other hand was looking ever so seductively at the Arisen, hands despite not reaching through the armor were caressing the modifications for her bust. Truth be told she knew the plate was still too tight as she was a still-growing woman due to late blooming. Her eyes dark like the crest of her now forgone shoulder plates. "Mercedes?" Breathlessly Shi tried to hold on to and make sense of the situation but ultimately silenced when he felt her legs wrapping around him slowly drawing his hips to hers.

Immediately his hands shoot to her shoulders and press her into the bed, not forcefully but with enough pressure to earn a gasp. "Mercedes...Marten hearthstone.." Voice low as he leans forward, fingers undoing the last bit of metal plate slowly as he speaks. "Daughter of lord Grende Marten Hearthstone..." Mercedes's hands leave the metal and clutch the linen's beneath her as she bites her lip.

She rather liked when he said her full name, his breath warm on her as he said the name 'Hearth', the sound making her heat up like one. "Leader of the enlistment corps, able to drink any drunkard under the table.." His lips are so close, close enough to brush hers and-

"You've drunken so much that even you are unable to walk and are in no condition to engage in this with someone." Shi pulls away the last piece and sets it down with the rest. "Good night." The shock left Mercedes completely stunned, the absence of his warmth in-between her thighs but the touch of something lingering as she watched him leave her sight and the inn itself before light and the sound of a ferry stone being used rang in her ears. "Damn you..." Curling onto the bed unable to fathom what happened, eyes squeezed shut and silently cursing through grit teeth. "Better at knighthood, better in combat, and now better in this?" She silently screamed before huffing, her hand going under her garments to tend to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death often is a Teasing thing, isn't it?
> 
> or in this case...Isn't he?


	3. Love, corruption and, Loneliness (Male arisen/ Aleinore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two Unlucky children.

"Truly, the mistress has e'er been an unlucky child!"

Unlucky, those words rang within him more than anything else the handmaid had said. Shi was no stranger to bad luck. Little as it was known to others, even to his dearest friend Quina and father figure Chief Adaro. Shi's parents were of a distant descending, His grandfather coming from a land unbeknownst to the people of Gransys. Though his skin came from a mix of Hearthstone dark and cassadarian sun kiss. his eyes came from that lost nation as well as his name. The name Shi according to his father meaning 'Death' and in their language and culture a world of misfortune.

Though he didn't pay mind to it as a child until it showed in the deaths of his parents and further signs of the world being cruel towards him. Mirabelle might have been a bit worrisome and honestly irritable at some points but he understood what she said, moreover he understood what Alienore felt. Something the two of them as descendants of great blood shared, something they as the 'different' cloth that was rarely ever cut from were forever wrapped up in. 'Loneliness'.

When he met her it was a breath of air from the court filled with pompous knights and the down in mood Mercedes and only bright shining voiced Jullien. Her japes and jokes unlike Aslam's were born of innocent fun and queer interest. She even relieved him of his so-called boon from feste. To which he eagerly thanked with the exchange of company and conversation. from talks which lasted for hours between his tasks for her husband the duke and visits with the other knights they'd grown quite the budding friendship and from how her lady in waiting said it was more.

The day that came of the former extending the invitation to her chambers Shi was cautious but allowed her to indulge in her needs. The sight of the duke attempting to choke her to death and her subsequently salvaging the situation that while being betrayal in the eyes of most was sparing in disguise. He understood her plight and struggle. The rage in his chest where his heart was vacated of was turned to no other than the duke himself. Eyes glowing with the deep and dark desire to prove himself the dukes better. Eyes red as they glared at him the entire time, having heard and observed what the truth of the man he once held in high regard was truly a liar and fraud. Shi's time training in the depths of the darkness that were on the halls of bitter black where he faced far worse than Ser Jakob's whip could ever dream to be like.

When he escaped with the Dutchesses help and things were returned to normal, he didn't know whether the Duke in all his stupor simply forgot of his night of weakness or he realized the reign Shi held not only with the immense power of his own but the hearts of the people that stopped him from slapping chains on him. Frankly, he didn't care the reason either way. The time it came to retrieve His friend and lover came he took advantage of the opportunity to get his revenge on the duke. whilst the dungeon tryst was spurred on by his own defiance of the dutchy, he couldn't help but feel confused and give in to the passion she brought out of him.

Truly he did love her, truly he wanted her, and beyond that as sure as his name was death he enjoyed every second of it. Though he couldn't deny the feeling in his body as he not only asserted himself over the duke with his own wife but openly stood against the kingdom. She while her love was pure and passionate...was making him...no she brought out the corruption not only in the dutchy but in him as well. She was corrupting him from the inside out and driving him mad the same way beasts drew out of him in battle.

He loved every second of it and now as he stood outside of the manse with an emptiness that rivals the heartless chest he could feel aching inside the dragon's gullet. Having watched her return home only minutes ago he stood stunned, pawns set up a guard around him. "CHIMERA ARISEN!" from Ultra was the last he heard before a roar and lunging mouth aimed for him after having knocked his pawns down, Shi was wide-eyed still from watching her depart, his love depart that even when he instinctively leaned down and held the lion's mouth open with his leg alone halting it's intent to try and dine on him. the resounding wailing roar of the beast following soon after.

all of it was a blur after that, the boots he earned from the depths of the island being spiked allowed each kick he delivered to be brutal before he beat into the three-way-monster with bare hands and streaming tears, the uplifting triumph from defeating it was more dreadful than the black isle, more painful than the fight against his namesake of the same place and, his body filled with so much rage even after the death of the pitiful creature. His eyes hidden by the hair as he looks down at the corpse and then back ahead as he realized he was right back where he was before they met each other.

Alone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She might be the blacksheep of the base but I think she deserves a lot of love.


	4. Guardian Nexus and Challenger. (Arisen, Selene and Main Pawn (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're kind are better able to serve, the more they learn."

Alchemy, not something unheard of nor unpracticed or otherwise outlawed. Shi was no alchemist, he was a sturdy fighter, tactical prodigy, and with his time as the arisen to show for it a resourceful survivalist. From times in the fields and forests of gransys's land to the depths of bitterblack he was an expert strategist and even borderline rich with all he earned in battle. This earned him quite the lookers from the ladies of the city especially a certain Merchant turned trader, though at the moment he wasn't in the wilds or some maker forsaken place, not doing duties for the duke or cleaving the heads off of necrophagous creatures.

No.

Shi stood right now in his barely used house, instead of the empty expanse it once was it was now filled to the brim with plants and pots, flasks and flagons, greenery, and the encompassing smell of herbs. Forgoing his normal attire of hosen, boots for his casual cotton and cloth Shi sat cross-legged on his even less used bed mixing healing items, using his stocked up over his journey's massive stock to make a variety of curatives. Shi wasn't alone however, a petite figure stood in the room with him, small delicate hands making ales from the herbs he brought her along with various other things.

Selene, the supposed witch. Selene, the former pawn. Selene, who was now human.

"I have finished Ari- Shi." She started and finished, earning a smirk from the recipient of her words. Holding the several bottles of Ales she had brewed for him, Aromas of the forest and mysticness she brought about with her filled the room creating a scent that made Shi feel as if he was in the Witchwood once more. "Thank you, truly." Shi leans down and presses his lips to her cheek with a smile. "I'm going to go store these, converse with Pablo a bit over the rumors of travelers." Selene could only nod dumbstruck and wide-eyed.

Her hand went to the skin his lips had met hers, warm from the touch or the blush she didn't know. She didn't know a lot about feelings, but she was learning. The heat in her stomach, the throbbing in her nethers, the quickening of her heart, and the desire to Be rid of this tunic and see what was going on. "Maybe...just a bit..." She spoke aloud not noticing yet another presence as she found her way to the bed, small hands moving across her skin as the feeling started to fog up in the head with a sensation that oddly enough reminded her of when she was near death in battle with her former master.

"Selene?" A voice uttered, not of Shi, not of the Arisen but rather someone else. "Ultra?" She returned with slight surprise but didn't cease. "What..are you doing?" The pawn of Shi was as able a fighter as his master was, master of multitudes under the tutelage of Shi. Not much taller than him, ivory pale like alabaster skin and black hair that fell around his shoulders and brushed his mid-back, his face was effeminate and body lithe. If one wasn't sure of his voice he'd be mistaken for an exotic maiden. "I...do not know." Selene's hands find the bundle of her distressing emotions.

"Hmm.." Ultra was one of reticence, aloofness, and rarely expressed beyond concern for his master or surprise to her, her. "Is it...an oddness?" He asks whilst coming out of the doorway he watched from, his feet stopping at the bed she laid at with a tilted head. "It...aches..but..tis not in a bad way." She admits, her hands going to it and opening it. "Is...aught amiss?" Selene beckons him to examine it. "Naught that I see." Is her answer.

"I feel something as well." Ultra undoes the belts holding his own hosen up, The skin of his legs as pale but the appendage dangling at half-mast was darker in color to his flesh. "What do you think caused it?" He inquires. Selene's gaze lingers down before finding his eyes which are still at her lower parts. "I do not know..I was simply thinking of the Arisen..." Her name makes the lips of her core flex despite her holding it open. "What of you?" Ultra who was watching her reaction blinks at the question. "I....was thinking..or rather it came about after seeing you."

The two share a look for a moment before Ultra takes initiative. "Perhaps they're related, maybe they can appease the other?" He deducts, hips moving towards her and then..

"Ha..."

Sparks, the feeling akin to when a Levin surged into them, or Fulmination was cast. The warmth felt when their parts met left both trying to get more, the Shaft of Ultra's hardening Member rubbing on Selene's opened lower lips as each gasp.

"Sorry I took so lo-" Shi stops at the scene, Visible gold eye wide and mouth gaped from his stopped sentence. "long.." He finishes as he looks over the two red-faced pawns. Fluids dripping down their thighs and onto the floor. 

"I was not aware you two were sexually....active." He says in curiosity. Ultra feeling but not understanding why he feels it pulls away in shame. "Apologies master, I didn'-" Ultra starts but Shi's hand on his shoulder stops him. "Pawn and humans share more than most realize huh?" He pushes him back against Selene. "Your gran never told you of lovemaking or coitus or lust.." The smaller woman beneath the two men shudders when the contact is reestablished, not only because of the member on her core but the extra pair of eyes.

"Arisen..I" Selene starts then stops as she is thrust against, Shi's form moving onto the bed behind her to hold her dress up for her. "Shush~..." His voice in her air heats her up even more. Ultra's hips moving in earnest now that his master was watching. "You two have no idea do you?" Shi's voice is soft and low as if speaking to a child in tutoring. "Poor things~" Selene turns to look at him, lidded bright brown eyes on his gold and red. "I...I want...I would.." Her voice wavers, gasps, and moans interrupting her speech.

"Arisen...I am..not in control..of my..body." Ultra's hips increase as he leans forward, eyes closed in pleasure as he throbs on Selene. Shi's mouth is preoccupied with Selene's but his eye is on Ultra, as their visions brightened and the heat became too much for either. It exploded, sparks? no. Fire? no. Ice? No. The feeling was akin to a Seism, large and rumbling through them with a thunderous simultaneous groan and moan from the two pawns.

Selene's milky skin and modest bust is covered in Niveous liquid, eyes lidden as she breathes heavily. Ultra's Hair is stuck with sweat to his forehead and he's leaning onto her, Shi is smirking. "There...." He says as he moves off the bed before placing the two together on the bed and moves the sheet over the two as they come down from their collective high. "My...Consciousness..fades.." Is the last thing Ultra utters before he passes out.

"Hm...hmm.." Shi's face is in a smirk as he admires the two, leaving the two in the bed to go outside to pick up more flasks for spring water. "They're close...that will.." He trails off, smile turning sad. "That'll make things....easier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from when I was combining a bunch of stuff for Bitterblack.


End file.
